It's not Right
by Serenity200571
Summary: This is a Charlie/Miles/ Bass story. There is incest if you do not like please do not read. This is set in season 1 with my version added in.


**A/N Not as the series but as close as I can for this story. We have not seen season 2 yet Thanks xx**

The darkness embraced him, it was his comfort for who he was now, gone was the loving Uncle to Charlie and Danny, brother to Ben and brother-in-law to Rachel. replaced by a cold unfeeling bastard who had killed many, a former marine and most importantly the former Commanding General of the Monroe Militia. If he knew then what he knew now would he do it all again, hell yeah he did it to survive. The first kill he did crucified him the second, third and fourth he hadn't given a damn. Husbands, Wives, sisters,brothers he didn't care, even the children they took, trained them to be Militia soldiers, trained them to turn on their families, neighbours, and friends. Slamming a glass on the bar of the tavern he poured a neat whiskey, this has what it had come to.

The former General hiding out in Chicago, on his own at 40 years old, no family to call his, he missed his good friend, Bass, they had been close as could be, at times too damn close and had been caught a few times, he smirked at that. Whoever had caught them never lived to tell the tale, after all they were both handsome men and women wanted them, well the woman were forced at times to submit.

Hearing feet he looked up to see a small group of people enter The Grand, what was a Militia soldier doing on his premises. with an older blonde woman, a guy who looked scared of his own shadow and wow, who was she now she was gorgeous he titled his head. It has the dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes that did it for him. Ok a little young, as she approached, he took in his fill she was obviously in charge of the little gang. She approached the bar, no she was way too young for him he would say 20 maybe 21, half his age, his thoughts went back to Bass they would have had fun interrogating her between them. Damn, damn and did he say damn she was his fucking niece and he was having thoughts that should never ever cross an Uncle's mind.

"I'm looking for Miles Matheson?"

"They stay here you come with me" He pointed to her' Charlie felt something stir inside her, she hadn't been interested in boys for a while, not at school, or even in the small area they called home. Home now that brought tears to her eyes, her poor dad now dead,, her mum gone , her brother taken by Monroe soldiers. Now on her own, she was looking for an Uncle she couldn't remember, just he looked after her when he was around, he made her laugh that was all she remembered. Looking at this man he was a lot older than her, bet he could show her a thing or two,she wouldn't mind trying him out. Her thoughts were not where they should be, they were focused on this man, and what he could do to her

"She's not going with you on her own I am coming with her" who said that, she was sure it was Nate the lad who had been following her

"Yes she is she's my niece" How he wanted to punch the little punks lights, was this her boyfriend he sure hoped not. What! her eyes widen this couldn't be Uncle Miles, this man the one she had had such erotic thought about was her damn Uncle go figure.

'you're Uncle Miles fuck"

"Yeah" he sure wanted to do that with her shaking his head from his thoughts

"Less of that language in there now" pointing to a room to the side she followed him through, it seemed to be his sleeping quarters too, this was so not good

"So what do you want Charlo..."

"It's Charlie UNCLE"

"Oh so what do you want Charlie?" She wondered what he would do if she told him that she wanted him, inside her, not what a niece would say to her Uncle. Bad thought bad thoughts Charlie and it wouldn't get Danny back

"They got Danny"

"And"

"And he says and."

"well what do you want me to do about it Charlie?"

"Dad told me to come find you, that you would help"

"Yeah well he was wrong, i can't"

"Why not they got DANNY DAD'S DEAD"

"What Ben is dead who?"

"militia who else , It was Tom Neville"

"Neville, damn" brushing his hands through his hair he grabbed his drink, he had trained Neville both Bass and himself, fuck that bastard had killed his brother. Made Charlie and Danny his responsibility, smashing the glass against the wall in frustration, he almost laughed when he saw Charlie jump

"Got to be stronger than that Charlie"

"Please Miles I need you" oh how he wished she needed him other ways to, ways that included him and the bed over in the far corner. Her beautiful blue eyes looked at him hope, fear and was that no it damn well wasnt desire it was wishful thinking on his part. She didn't need a man old enough to be her father she needed that boy band lookalike outside..

"No" turning his back on her he walked to the window, he was actually disappointed when he heard the door open, had hoped deep down that she would have pushed, argued with him, then what would he have done. Tipping his head onto the cool glass he was glad when he heard the door shut thank god she had gone, he knew if she had argued with him how it would end, Her against the wall, as his mouth took hers, he was disgusting, perverted.

Turing he saw a shadow, fuck why hadn't she left.


End file.
